gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lord Andrew Mallace/To all you Fruity Pebbles
He isn't coming back. Cry me a river. And so it seems the efforts of those in opposition to the unbanning of Pearson have proved the overriding factor thanks to efforts from Pistol, Step, Law and especially Tamster. Everyone who was pushing for his return basically had could be summed up into three main reasons: #They were a Spaniard, and obviously want their Fuer back. #They wanted a role-playing war to end. #They claimed it was "More fun" having him around. I guess these days "more fun" implies constant vadalism and arguing. Hmmmmm. NO Admin is Corrupt. You all have hated on the admins SOOO MUCH LATELY, claiming they are corrupt, unjust, unfair.. I've even seen accusation of them being inhumane! Really.. it's not human to ban someone who not only had 4 chances but has had 3 Wiki's closed and hurt so many? Most of his "power" comes from Roleplay and his manitupaltive power. But those who don't fall under Pearson's spell - those who still are brave enough and have their HEADS ON STRAIGHT - were the ones not pushing towards the return of him. I myself tried all I can with my recent good friend, Countpr to repell these blogs. STEP DID pass a rule stating that no more un-ban blogs for pearson could be made. You all tried to remove the law and failed miserably, a 3-20 vote. If that doesn't prove that Pearson does NOT belong in this community, I don't know what does. The ammount of Racial slurring, cussing, humiltiating, threatening, religious references, and harrassing that was shown to us be him on the Delta Wiki and the paradox wiki was just scary. He's had his chances. He was given his "one more" many times. He hasn't changed all of you claiming that he has. He has not. He still begs me each day in game to vote for his release, but you can count on this user NEVER pressing support to his return. I personally would like to thank Tama for enforcing the RULES, and not being afraid of standing up to the users. Some admins it seems hate to go against the crowd, and tend to lean in towards user wants, but Tama has not ONCE put any favor in front of him or wiki rules behind him. He has always fairly and justly enforced the same rules and is not tempted by the demotion/cool down threats. Kudos to you Tama, and thanks to the rest of you who continue to keep this community a save, and productive environement. I know I tend to argue a lot to - just my nature. But I will plan to change just as Pearson SHOULD HAVE- for the good of the community. And I"m also a big roleplayer..... eh, come at me. Roleplaying is allowed and nobody can truly say "oh, I've never done that, everyone who does is a big loser." Everybody has a little fun in them. But I"m getting off topic. TO sum it up, He's been globally banned before, his wiki's have been shut down, he's had his chances, DaNASCAT issued personal warnings that he just countered with his OWn warnings and ignored.. HE ISN'T COMING BACK. BOO HOO SEEDLINGS. Thanks to everyone voting against his return, for not ONLY FOLLOWING the rules but also keeping the community at the highest level it can be - Category:Blog posts